What She Wants
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Will Emily ever get what it is that she wants? All she wants is a child! Well she also wants something else but she doesn't think she will ever get that! Rated T for now but will be M in later chapters.
1. Run in with Amelia Woods

A/N: Alright I got this plot idea from Phoebe9509 from her story One In a Million which if you haven't read yet then I think that you should. It is a very good story. Anyways once I read her story I could not get this idea out of my head. So I hope that you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

It was a Monday morning and Emily Prentiss walked into the FBI building at Quantico in a rage. She could not believe what her mom had told the Case Worker. Her morning was going good until she got the phone call. As soon as Amelia Woods said what she did Emily hung up on her and left her apartment. Emily and her mother were not close at all and in fact her mother told her that she would never get into the BAU but she did. Now her so called mother has ruined any chance she had of adopting a child.

Emily got off of the elevator when it reached the floor that the BAU was on and walked into the bull pen. She went straight to her desk and didn't say anything to either Morgan or Reid. She threw her ready bag onto the floor and sat down on her chair and pulled the files on her desk to her roughly. Her mind was replaying the whole conversation with the Case Worker.

Emily looked up when a woman's voice said "Can you please tell me where to find Miss Emily Prentiss?"

My mouth dropped open when I saw who it was. How dare she come here after what she said to me on the phone. I stood up as she walked over towards me. I felt eyes on me and turned and saw both Morgan and Reid looking at me to make sure I was alright.

As soon as my visitor was close enough I hissed "What in the world are you doing here?"

She looked at me and said "Well Ms. Prentiss you hung up on me and I wasn't done talking to you. Is there some where we can talk?"

Emily glared at the woman and said "No there is no place where we can talk. You made your point clear when you told me you didn't think I would make a good parent to an adopted child. You made your point perfectly clear when you said that my own mother told you I wouldn't make a good mother. Well let me tell you something Miss Woods. I would have loved a child and made a great mother. You seem to hold my mother's opinions in a high regard. Well let me tell you this much. My own mother told me that I wouldn't get into the BAU. She told me I would not amount to anything and look at me now. So just get out of my face because I think you and my mother has done enough to make my life hell. Don't you think so too Miss Woods?"

After Emily got done ranting she ran out of the bullpen. There was a silence and then all of a sudden standing in front of Amelia Woods was four men and two women who were clearly pissed off at her. For what she was not sure but she was about to find out.

"Do you mean to tell me that Prentiss was thinking about adoption and you turned her down because of something her so called Mother said?" Hotch said.

Amelia Woods looked at him and said "And just who are you?"

Hotch shot her a glare and said "I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. Now answer my question ma'am. One of my Agents just ran out of here crying because of you and I want answers as to why."

Amelia Woods looked at him and then everyone else who was close to her and said "Miss Prentiss just wouldn't make a good mother. For one there is her job and then when we calle her mom her mom said that it would be a mistake to trust Miss Prentiss with a child."

JJ stepped forward and said through clenched teeth "Her mom and her don't get along. Not one week goes by that her mom doesn't call Emily just to complain about something Emily is doing even though they don't see each other. As for not trusting her with a child then lady you shouldn't be trusted to find children homes because Emily Prentiss is great with children. I have a one year old son who just loves Emily. Emily is always offering to baby sit for me so that I can have an adult night."

JJ walked off followed by Garcia to go look for Emily. David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and Hotch all stayed standing there glaring at Amelia.

"Look lady I don't know who you are but I do know where you work now and all it will take is one phone call from me to your boss. I think I'm going to make that phone call so that I can let him or her know what kind of people they have working for them. You need to work on your tactfulness because I can tell you right now you suck at it. Also if you were looking for recommendations about Emily you should have came to us. We know her and we know how she is. You don't see what it does to her not having a child. She has offered more than once to take home a child that was left alone after their parents had been murdered." Rossi said.

Amelia looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said "And how is it that you could get me fired?"

Dave laughed and said "I'm David Rossi and I actually do quite a lot of business with the adoption agency that you work with. I volunteer on some days and I also help raise money for your agency. Now I have a co worker to go and find and a phone call to make."

Amelia paled and said "Please don't call my boss. I will get fired. This will be the second complaint against me."

Hotch glared at Amelia and said "Well then you should be fired! Dave go make that phone call. Reid I want you to get Ambassador Prentiss over here and in my office by the end of today. Morgan go find the women and check on Prentiss. I'm going to make a phone call up to the Director and to Prentiss's father."

With one last glare at Amelia the little group walked off to do what they were told. Amelia closed her eyes and then opened them and wished that she would have thought before she opened her mouth. She knew that she would be in a lot of trouble especially since Ambassador Prentiss was the only reference that she had called. Amelia turned on her heel and walked off. When she passed Emily she glared at her with all the hate that she was feeling. She blamed Emily for the fact that she was probably going to lose her job even though she is the one who didn't follow up like she was actually suppose to.


	2. Decisions

A/N: Wow thanks to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. My e-mail box was full of them. So on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Decisions

Emily could not believe that Amelia Woods had the nerve to show up here at her work place. After she ran out of the bull pen she went to the bathroom which is where JJ and Penelope had found her crying. After about ten minutes they got her calmed down enough to leave the bathroom. On the way back into the bullpen she passed Amelia who gave her a dirty look for some reason.

"Are you sure that you're alright Emily?" JJ asked.

Emily sighed and said "JJ I promise you that I'm fine. It looks like it will be plan B for me now. Which reminds me I need to make a phone call since the adoption agency has fell through."

JJ and Penelope gave Emily one more hug and then went on there way. Emily stared at the phone for a few minutes before she picked it up and dialed a phone number. She took in a couple deep breaths before the person on the other end answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Emily Prentiss and I would like to make an appointment please." Emily said.

After listening for a minute Emily said "Yes, I can be there at eight tomorrow morning. Thank you very much."

Emily hung up the phone and smiled a little. This wasn't her first choice but it would do because she really wanted a child and she was never with any man long enough to have one the way she wanted too. Plus she could never have the man who holds her heart in the palm of his hands and doesn't even realalize it. Emily got started on the paper work on her desk while she thought about the choice she had just made. She wouldn't tell anyone about it until after she talked to the person tomorrow.

Hotch looked out of his office window and saw Prentiss doing her paper work. Even though she was smiling a little he could tell that she was hurting. He wanted to rip the woman apart who had made her sad. Hotch looked up as there was a knock on his door. He smiled when he saw that it was Dave who was standing there. He motioned for Dave to come in and once he was in Dave shut the door and then sat on the couch that Hotch had in his office.

"I talked to Wood's supervisor and she said that Woods would be fired imeditately. My complaint wasn't the first one that they have received about how Ms. Woods does stuff. And Mrs. Hart said that she would have someone else look into Emily's information and that we would be contacted for references for her." Dave said.

Hotch nodded and said "I'm glad to hear that. I can't believe how big of a bitch that woman was. Elizabeth Prentiss is due here in an hour or so. I don't want Emily around when she first comes in so would you mind taking Emily out to lunch in say forty five minutes and then bring her back an hour later?"

Dave nodded and said "I can do that. In fact I know right where to take her so that she can cheer up some. I didn't even know that Emily was looking into adoption. Did you know anything about it?"

Hotch shook his head and said "I had no clue that she was wanting to adopt a child. I do remember her saying a while back that she would love to have a kid but I never knew she was this serious about it."

Dave got up and headed towards Hotch's office door and said over his shoulder "You know Aaron you really should tell her how she feels before it is too late."

Dave walked out of Hotch's office leaving Hotch sitting in his chair shocked. He had thought that he kept his feelings hidden pretty well from everyone on the team but apparently not well enough if Dave knew. Hotch let out a breath and sat back in his chair and focused on the paper work on his desk. He knew that if he didn't get it done before Emily's mom got here that he wouldn't get it done at all. He pulled a file towards him and began reading it. The next time he looked at the clock on his office wall he saw that it was almost time for Elizabeth Prentiss to get here. He looked out of his office window and saw that Emily wasn't at her desk. He smiled as he knew that Dave had taken her to lunch.

Hotch looked up as someone knocked on his office door. He looked down at his desk and then back up once he knew he had his emotions under control. He knew that he should stand up but he didn't. As far as he was concerned Elizabeth Prentiss didn't deserve any respect he had for her before he found out what he did.

"Hello Ambassador Prentiss please come in and have a seat." Hotch said.

Once Elizabeth was seated Hotch stood up and walked over to his door and shut the door and then went and sat on the corner of his desk. He finally let the glare he had been holding back out as he looked at Elizabeth Prentiss.

"What can I do for you Aaron? Is Emily not working out after all? I knew that she wouldn't be able to do this job." Elizabeth said.

Hotch glared at her even more and said "Emily doesn't even know I had you called in but she will know as soon as she gets back. You may be a great Ambassador Elizabeth but you suck as a mother. I thought I would just let you know that I put in a call to the Director who in turned put in a phone call to Emily's father who is on his way back here. You have screwed Emily over one to many times for any of us to like or respect you."

Elizabeth looked at Hotch stunned and said "What are you talking about Aaron?"

Hotch snarled "I'm talking about the fact that you ruined or tried to ruin any chance that your daughter may have had to become a mother. I'm talking about the fact that you are a bitch and that you want everyone to be as miserable as you. I'm also talking about the fact that your ex husband is going to be let it known in all of the right ears what kind of woman you are! You tried to destroy your own daughter's life. How could you tell the Case Worker from the adoption agency that Emily would make a terrible mother? How in the hell would you know if she would or wouldn't make a good mother? You never see her Elizabeth. Now I just want to say one more thing and then I want you to leave. Stay out of Emily's business and her life! You don't know a damn thing about your own daughter. If you did you would know that she is great with children. She loves my son Jack just like he was her own and she watches him so that I can work late on some nights. She also spends time with Henry who is JJ's son and she is great with him. Emily is not you and I will do everything in my power to make sure that she never becomes you."

Hotch looked up as his door opened and his mouth dropped open when he saw Andrew Prentiss standing there. Andrew walked in and closed the door with a muted slam and then walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting at and gave her one hell of a glare.

"Elizabeth I always knew you were a bitch but you just proved that you are even a bigger bitch than what I originally though! How could you hurt Emily like that? How could you not want your own daughter to be happy? I knew I never should have let you keep Emily with you after we divorced. Are you not happy with ruining your own life but you have to ruin our daughter's life as well? What in the hell kind of woman are you?" Andrew shouted.

Before Elizabeth could answer Hotch's office door opened once again and Emily walked in and straight over to her mother. Before Hotch or Andrew could stop her Emily slapped her mother right across the face. Andrew pulled Emily to his side as she started to cry. Andrew looked over at Hotch who just stood there not knowing what to do until Andrew pushed Emily towards him. Hotch pulled Emily into his arms in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. He whispered that it would be alright and kept running his hand up and down her back. Once Emily was done crying she turned in Hotch's arms and looked at Elizabeth who had a red mark across her cheek.

"You are no longer my mother. I don't want you in my life. You ruined everything for me so that I hope you're happy now." Emily shouted.

Emily turned back towards Hotch and said "Hotch if its okay with you I want to go home now please. Also I will be late in the morning because I have an appointment at eight in the morning. Is that okay with you?"

Hotch looked at Emily and nodded and said "Yes, that's fine Prentiss. Go ahead and go home. Why don't you have one of the girls' drive you?"

Emily shook her head and said "No thank you. Right now I just need to be alone and think. I will see you tomorrow."

Hotch nodded and patted her shoulder. Emily walked over to her dad and gave him a hug and her dad kissed her cheek.

Emily smiled and said "Dad why don't you and Renee come over for dinner tonight? I have seen either of you in a little over a month."

Andrew nodded and said "Alright Pumpkin we will be there. I will deal with your Mother for you."

Emily shook her head and said "She is not my Mother. My mother is the woman who you are married to and who has always treated me as if I was her own. I'm just sorry it took this for me to realalize it."

With that Emily took one more look at Elizabeth Prentiss and walked out of Hotch's office. She headed to her desk and assured everyone she was alright and then grabbed her stuff and left the bullpen. She knew that she had some decisions to make and she had already made up her mind and she was going to go ahead with Plan B. She really wanted a baby of her own.


	3. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Choices

Emily woke up in a good mood the morning of her appointment. She had told her dad and Renee about it the night before and they both supported her decision and said they would do whatever they could to help her. Renee was going with Emily to her appointment this morning for moral support. Emily got up and showered and then dressed and left her apartment and headed towards her Dads and Renee's to pick Renee up. Once she got there she got out of her car and went up to the house and entered without even knocking.

"I'm here." Emily called out.

Andrew and Renee Prentiss both came walking out of the kitchen. Andrew walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. He then helped his wife get her coat on and kissed her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you guys?" Andrew asked.

Emily laughed and said "Dad we will be fine. Today I'm only going to get some information and some stuff to look at before I make a decision. I want to thank you again for supporting me in this dad. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Andrew chuckled and said "Pumpkin you are my baby girl. I will always support you in whatever you choose to do. Just remember if you want to do this and you need any help what so ever Renee and I are here for you. We talked about it last night and decided that we want you to move into your Grandpa's house. Now I know that you like your apartment but think of it this way Emily. You will own the house free and clear and will not have to pay any rent on it. Plus it has a fenced in back yard and a pool. It will help you out in the long run."

Emily looked at her father and said "Alright dad you win. I will take Grandpa's house. And thank you both for letting me have it."

Renee laughed and said "Well sweetie we have been trying to give it to you for years. Now you have a reason."

Emily smiled and hugged and kissed her dad on the cheek before heading out the door with Renee following her. Once they were both in the car and buckled in Emily started the car and headed out. She was nervous about today's appointment but yet she was excited at the same time.

"Are you sure this is what you want Emily?" Renee asked.

Emily glanced over at Renee with a smile and then back at the road and said "Yes, I'm sure Renee. I want a baby and since Elizabeth ruined my chances at adoption this is the only way to go."

Renee smiled and said "As long as this is what you want Emily. I know that you will make a terrific mother."

Emily smiled and said "Thank you mom."

The two women were silent for the next five minutes. That's how long it took for them to get where they were going and then up to the floor that they needed to get off on. Once they walked out of the elevator Emily took in a deep breath before she opened up the door and walked into the office.

Emily walked over to the desk and the woman looked up and said "Hello, Welcome to the Richmond Sperm R Us. May I have your name please?"

Emily took in a deep breath and said "Emily Prentiss."

The receptionst smiled and said "Mia will be right with you Ms. Prentiss."

Emily nodded and went and sat down beside Renee. She looked around and smiled when she saw how the waiting room looked. It was a professional look but also with a homey feel to it. Emily looked up when she heard a door open.

"Emily Prentiss." a woman said.

Emily got up and so did Renee. They both followed the woman back to a room and sat down when they were showed to a room. The woman left and then a couple minutes later another woman entered.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mia Burton. You must be Emily." Dr. Burton said.

"Yes, I'm Emily Prentiss and this is my mom Renee." Emily said.

"What can I do for you today Emily?" Dr. Burton asked.

Emily smiled and said "Well I'm looking into the possibility of artificial insemination and I was wanting information on it and how it works."

Dr. Burton nodded and said "Well if you tell me what you are looking for then I can get together some donors who meet your criteria. Once you pick out a donor we would run some test on you and then inseminate you when the time is right."

Emily nodded and asked some more questions which Dr. Burton answered. Renee also asked some questions which were answered and both Emily and Renee liked the way Dr. Burton worked. Finally Emily made a decision.

"I would like to get a list of donor's that I can look over to choose from. I would prefer to do this as soon as possible because I'm getting up in age to where we all know that it may not be a successful pregnancy." Emily said.

Dr. Burton nodded and said "Alright fill out this sheet and give it back to me and I will get you a folder put together of donors."

Emily nodded and started filling out the paper. She wanted the father to be about 6'1'', brown hair, blue eyes, cuacasion, educated, college graduate, in his early 40's. Once she was done she handed the paper back to Dr. Burton who looked it over and then got up and went to get some possible donor information. A half hour later Dr. Burton came back in with a binder filled of possible donors.

"Alright Emily take this with you and look it over. Let's set an appointment up for a week from now if you think you would have a choice by then." Dr. Burton said.

Emily stood up followed by Renee and thanked Dr. Burton and then they left. Emily took Renee back home and they talked a little on the way. After dropping Renee off at her house Emily headed to work. When she pulled into her parking spot she grabbed the binder, her ready bag, and brief case and headed into the building. She smiled as she thought about becoming a mother. Thank God she had the money to be able to pay for A.I.

Emily got off of the elevator and went into the bullpen and straight to her desk. Without thinking about it Emily put the binder on her desk face up with the name showing in big letters. She heard Derek start to choke and she looked at him in concern. When she saw where his eyes were looking at she blushed.

Derek stood up and yelled "Emily what in the hell do you think you are doing?"


	4. What Are You Doing

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter may be a bit short but I wanted to get Derek's reaction wrote and some of the others reactions to what Emily is thinking about doing. Oh and I have to go back to writing in POVs for the next couple chapters because I seem to be better at showing emotion in POVs. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. MPOV = Morgan's POV. That way I can do DPOV for Dave's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. With that being said can I borrow Hotch and Morgan to move my bedroom dresser and bed around? I need more room for two bassinets.

What Are You Doing?!?!?!

(MPOV)

I watched as Emily sat something down on her desk. While she was sitting other stuff down I looked over and what I saw shocked me.

I stood up and yelled "Emily what in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Emily looked at me in shock and then looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her. I just stood there glaring at her. I couldn't believe that this was something she was honestly thinking about doing. I mean hell I know she wants a kid but to go about it this way. I just shook my head.

"Morgan what seems to be the problem here?" Hotch asked coming down the steps from his office followed by Rossi.

I picked up the binder that was on Emily's desk and lifted it up and shook it. "This is the problem Hotch! Look at what Emily is going to do!"

I watched as Emily took a step forward but stopped when I said "Oh no you don't Prentiss. You will let them see what you're thinking of doing. If you didn't want everyone to know you shouldn't have put this in plain sight."

Hotch finally came to a stop beside me and he took the binder out of my hands. I watched him closely and saw the second he realized what it was he was looking at. His eyes widened and he looked up at Emily and then back down to the binder and back up to Emily. Dave took the binder from Hotch and he too was shocked about what he saw.

"Emily you can't be serious!" Dave exclaimed.

Emily glared. "Yes, Dave I'm one hundred percent serious. My so called mother and that bitch Amelia Woods wrecked my chance of adopting so I am going to go through artificial insemination. What is so wrong with that?"

I glared at Emily and said "What is wrong with A.I.? I'll tell you what is wrong with it. Damn it Emily any man would be lucky to have you in his life and be the mother of his child. Why are you going this route instead of looking for someone to have a family with? Emily why do you want to do A.I.?"

(EPOV)

I knew that people would question my decision but I never thought it would be Derek. He has always supported me in anything that I wanted to do. Why did he have to choose now of all times to question what it is that I wanted.

I looked at Derek and gave a sad smile. "Derek, I don't have the time for a relationship with the hours that we keep. I'm getting older by the second and artificial insemination is the best way to go for me right now. I want to have my own baby. I want to be a mother and have someone to come home too. I'm tired of seeing everyone else have what I want but I never get it. Will you please stop questioning me and just support me? Nothing you say is going to change my mind. I want to do this and I will with or without your support."

Derek looked at me and said "I'm sorry Em but this is one time that I can't support you. I love you like a sister but I think that you're going about this the wrong way. I understand that you want a baby. I get that I really do but to do it this way just seems so wrong. What are you going to tell your son or daughter when they get old enough and ask you about their dad? Are you just going to say well I wanted a baby so bad that I had a procedure done to get pregnant? That just isn't fair to the child Em."

I took in a deep breath and then let it out. I snatched the binder out of Dave's hands and put it on my desk.

"Emily are you really sure this is what you want?" Dave asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Dave, you know more of my past then anyone else on this team does. Yes, this is really what I want. I need to feel like I'm needed and I need to have a baby to give all my love too. God, knows I'm never going to get what it is that I want besides this baby. Please I need to do this. If you guys don't support my decision that is fine but just leave me alone. Because, I'm doing this with or without your approval."

I sat down in my chair and pulled a stack of paper work towards me. I heard the guys talking but I blocked them out. After Derek's reactions and words I just couldn't stand to look at him. He hurt me with what he said even if he didn't mean too.

"Alright Emily if this is what you want to do then I'll do whatever it is that I can to help you." Dave said.

I looked up at him with a smile thankful for his support. Hotch just looked at me and then turned on his heel without saying another word to me. I felt my heart break just a little bit but I was use to that. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I felt eyes on me and looked over to see Derek looking at me. "Look Em."

Before he could say whatever it was he was going to say I cut in "You know what Morgan just leave me alone. I think you've said it all and truthfully right now I don't want to talk to you."

I went back to my paper work and ignored Derek for the rest of the day. Hotch came by to try to talk to me a couple times but I just ignored him too. At five Dave came out of his office and walked down to my desk.

"Em would you like to go out for a drink and to have a chat?" he asked.

I smiled and said "You know Dave I would like that a lot. Just let me shut down my computer. It is just going to be you and me right? I don't think I can put up with anyone else right now."

Dave chuckled. "Yes, Emily it's just going to be you and me."

I nodded then and proceeded to shut down my computer and put everything on my desk in order. I stood up and grabbed my ready bag and my binder and I followed Dave out of the bull pen. I felt eyes on me and when I looked over my shoulder I saw Hotch standing in his office doorway staring after Dave and me.

A/N 2: Alright this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be Dave and Emily's talk. Please Read and Review!


	5. Talk With Dave

A/N: Thank you to all of you who left reviews last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter will be short!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Talk With Dave

(DPOV)

I could not believe what Emily is considering. I meant what I said when I told her I would support her in any decision she makes but I wanted to make sure that she was doing this for the right reasons. I looked at the clock on my office door and saw that it was time to go. I picked up my jacket and my brief case and headed out of my office.

I stopped by Emily's desk and asked "Are you ready to go Emily? And why don't we take my car? I will drive you home and pick you up in the morning."

Emily stood up and nodded and said "If you are sure that is fine with me."

I laughed and said "Come on honey lets get going."

I looked up when I heard someone clear their throat and saw Aaron looking at us. "We are heading out now Aaron. If you need us call my cell. Emily is leaving her car here so I will be taking her home and then picking her up in the morning."

I stood there waiting to see if Aaron would catch on to what I was saying without words and I had told back a grin as he did catch on.

"Dave, why don't I pick her up in the morning? She only lives about ten minutes from me so it would be easier for me to get her."

I looked over at Emily and cocked an eye brow at her. "Well Emily what do you think about that idea? Do you mind if Aaron picks you up in the morning?"

Emily looked at me and I had to hold back a laugh. Her mouth was opening and closing and she had to take in a couple deep breaths.

"No, Dave if Hotch is sure then that is fine with me. What time should I be ready by Hotch?" Emily said.

I rolled my eyes when I heard her call Aaron, Hotch. I knew that she was in love with him and that he was in love with her. I just wish they would both get their head out of their asses and do something about it.

Aaron shakes his head at Emily. "It's not a problem at all Prentiss. Just be ready by say quarter after seven please."

Emily nodded and started out towards the elevator. "Emily, I forgot something in my office I will be right out to you."

After Emily smiled at me and nodded she walked out of the bull pen. I quickly walked up the stairs and motioned with my head for Aaron to follow me.

Once we were in my office I looked at Aaron and said "Make sure you call me tonight. I'm going to find out what is going on in Emily's head. And Aaron tell her that you love her soon before she does something you want to be the one doing."

After I said that I quickly walked out of my office and back down the steps. I walked out of the bull pen and joined Emily at the elevator. Once we were on the elevator I hit the button for the parking garage and then once we were there I walked her to my car and helped her in. Once I was in the car I started it and drove to a little bistro I knew. I got out and helped Emily out and then walked her into the bistro. After asking her what she wanted to drink I sent her to get a table while I walked up to the bar.

I take our drinks back to the table and once I sit down I said "So Emily are you sure this is what you really want?"

Emily sighed and said "Dave I thought about it a lot yesterday. Yes, I am one hundred percent sure this is what I want to do. My mom killed any hope I had of adopting a child and I really want to be a mother. At least with Artificial Insemination I know that I will be able to keep the baby. And it's not like I'm getting any younger Dave. I can't have who I want so I will have what I want."

I just looked at her and sighed. "Emily have you ever thought about telling him how you feel? You two are so in love with one another it isn't even funny but yet you two are also blind about how the other one feels."

"Dave he doesn't love me. If I thought for even a second that he did then I would tell him how I feel. As it is he didn't even say anything to me hardly today. I don't understand why it is so hard for everyone to understand how bad I want to be a Mother." Emily said.

I swallowed my drink and just stared at Emily as she looked down at the table. I shook my head and thought to myself if only you two would really open up your eyes and see how one another feels. I reached my hand acrossed the table and grabbed a hold of one of her hands.

"Emily why don't you try talking to him tomorrow morning on the way into work? You aren't ever going to know how he feels unless you talk to him. I know that you are afraid of getting hurt but if you do not at least try then you will always regret it." I said.

She looked up at me and sighed. "Alright Dave I will try to talk to him in the morning but I am still going ahead with my plan. I really do want a baby."

I smiled and nodded and then thought of something. "That reminds me Emily. I have something I need to tell you. Tomorrow morning call the adoption agency back. I talked to the person who runs it and after I told her what happened with that Amelia woman she said that this was not the first complaint they have had of how Amelia does her work. The woman wants to speak with you personally."

Emily's eyes flew up to mine and she looked at me in shock. "Are you serious Dave?"

I laughed and said "Yes, Emily I am very serious. So give her a call tomorrow morning. Now it is getting late. Are you ready to head home?"

She nodded and stood up. "Thank you for tonight Dave. Talking to you did help me out. Thank you for being willing to stand by me."

I pulled her into a hug and said "Emily I will always support any decision you make. Just please promise me that you will think about what I said tonight?"

Emily kissed me on the cheek and then I led her out to my car. Once we got to her apartment I got out and helped her out and then walked her to her door.

Once we got to her door I hugged her again and kissed her head. "Just remember what I said Emily. Everything will work out in the end. And if you love Aaron like you and I both know that you do then you need to tell him. He can't read minds Emily."

Emily stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek. "Alright Dave I promise I will think on it. Call me when you get home so that I know you got in safely. Goodnight Dave and thanks again."

I smiled and said "Goodnight Emily and you are more than welcome."

I stood in the hall and waited as she walked inside her apartment and shut the door. I waited until I heard her put her locks on and then I walked out of her apartment building smiling to myself. I thought that tonight was a very good night indeed.


	6. Hotch's Talk With Dave

A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter will be short but I wanted to set the stage for the morning when Aaron picks Emily up. In this chapter will be a conversation between Dave and Hotch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. *Pouts*

Hotch's talk with Dave

(HPOV)

I was sitting at home waiting on Dave to either come by or give me a call. I put Jack to bed and then took a quick shower. After getting out of the shower I called Dave but he didn't answer his phone so I left a voicemail telling him to either call me or drop by as soon as he dropped Prentiss off at home. I looked at my watch for the tenth time in five minutes and then looked at the door as I heard a soft knock.

I quickly walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. I saw Dave standing there so I quickly unlocked the door and opened it. I then pulled Dave into my house without giving him any time to walk in unaided.

"Damn Aaron where is the fire?" Dave asked in an amused tone.

I just looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Well is she serious about wanting to do Artificial Insemination? Why does she want to do Artificial Insemination? Did she say anything to you? Is she really going to have a baby from a test tube?"

Dave laughed and said "Aaron calm down and I will tell you what it is you want to know. I want to state for the record though you really need to tell her how you feel and soon. She loves you too Aaron. You are just too blind to see it. And just so you know I told her the same thing. I have never seen two people be so blind to the fact that the person they are in love with is also in love with them."

I went over to the locked cabinet I had and unlocked it and pulled out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses. After I poured some Scotch into both glasses I put the Scotch back in the cabinet and locked it back up. I then picked up the tumblers and carried them over to where Dave was sitting now in a chair. I handed him one and kept the other one for myself and then I sat down on the couch.

"So is she really serious about doing Artificial Insemination, Dave?" I asked.

Dave nodded and said "Yes, Aaron she is really serious about doing the Artificial Insemination. She wants to do Artificial Insemination because she wants to be a mother. Aaron you need to ask her about her past sometime soon. I only found out a couple of weeks ago after we looked into the death of her friend."

I looked at Dave and said "Does this have anything to do with the fact that she had an abortion at the age of fifteen? I know about that Dave even if she thinks that I don't know about it. Her mom told me about it one night when she was drunk and I was on her protection detail. I don't even know if Ambassador Prentiss even realizes that she told me. I will get Emily to tell me on her own though somehow. She needs to talk about it. God, Dave I really do love her and I think that she will make a great mother. Did you tell her about the Adoption Agency?"

Dave smiled and chuckled. "Yes, I did. I totally forgot about it until we were out tonight. She is going to call them tomorrow. Maybe if she gets approved for adoption she will forgo doing Artificial Insemination. Although Aaron just a friendly piece of advice from me to you. If she wants to go ahead with the Artificial Insemination why don't you volunteer to be the donor? I think it would be better if someone she knows is the Donor than some strange guy because even though he went about it the wrong way Morgan had a good point today. Her son or daughter will grow up and ask about their father."

I knew that tonight I would be doing a lot of thinking. "I will think about it Dave. How was she when you dropped her off at home?"

Dave smiled. "She was alright but tired. I told her to go to bed. Speaking of bed I'm tired too so I think I had better head home myself."

I laughed and said "Yeah it is getting late. Thanks for letting me know Dave. I will get up the nerve to tell her I love her soon. Thanks for being such a great friend Dave. I don't know what I would do without having you to talk too."

Dave laughed and said "That goes both ways Aaron. If you want to repay me why not put in a good work for me with your sister-in-law? I really do like her Aaron."

I just looked at him but finally smirked. "Alright Dave I will see what I can do. Drive safely and let me know when you get home."

"Oh shit I was supposed to text Emily to let her know I got home alright. She is probably worrying right about now. I better text her before I start driving. I will see you tomorrow Aaron. You get some sleep too." Dave said.

I laughed and said "Yeah, you better text her real quick. And I will see you tomorrow."

I walked with Dave to the door and watched him get in his car and drive off. I shut and locked the door and made my way to my bedroom. I quickly stripped and got in bed. I laid there for the longest time thinking about Emily. I knew I was going to have to tell her soon how I felt. Talking with Dave tonight made me see that.


	7. Are You Really Sure?

A/N: Thanks to those who have left reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter may be short but I wanted to get the conversation with Hotch and Emily done with. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Are You Really Sure?

(HPOV)

I was nervous this morning as I left my house to go and pick Emily up. I knew that I had to tell her how I felt and that I would have to tell her soon. I got in my car and headed towards Emily's. When I pulled up in front of her apartment building she came out of the lobby and straight to my car. I couldn't help but smile because I thought that she looked very pretty today.

"Good morning Prentiss." I said.

She smiled at me. "Good morning Hotch. Thank you for picking me up this morning."

I nodded and said "It isn't a problem at all. Do you think we could talk on the way to work?"

I saw Emily glance at me and then she nodded. I took in a couple deep breaths before I took one hand off of the steering wheel and grabbed one of her hands in mine. I heard her gasp but she left her hand in mine. I took this as a good sign so I took a deep breath and looked over at her and then back towards the road.

"Prentiss.. Emily you know that I respect you right?" I said.

Emily nodded and said "I know that you do Hotch. Where are you going with this?"

I took in a deep breath and jumped in. "Emily I don't think you should do the artificial insemination. If you are bound and determined to have a child then let me father him or her."

Emily gasped. "Why… Why would you want to do that Hotch?"

"Because, Emily I care about you. If you want a baby I will help you out. Even though Morgan went about it the wrong way yesterday in a way he was right. I know you Emily and you would hate telling your child that you don't know who their dad is when they are old enough to ask you that question." I stated.

Emily just looked at him and finally cleared her throat. "In what way do you care about me Hotch? Because if we are going to be honest here I have to tell you that I am in love with you and I have been for a while."

As we stopped at a red light I looked at Emily in shock. "So Dave was right. You know Emily I have been in love with you for a long time now. I realized just how much I loved you when I heard you being beat while in the compound. I wanted to rush to you but knew that I couldn't. But Emily I'm in love with you. Will you let me be the father of your baby?"

Emily smiled and said "Are you sure you want to father a baby with me Aaron? How about you go with me to my next appointment at the Sperm bank which is on Friday? Then we can decide from there where to go."

I smiled at Emily and said "I'm sure Emily but if that is what you want then that is what will happen. I will go with you to your next appointment. I do love you and you love me so why shouldn't we have a baby together? Besides Jack loves you and is always asking for you."

Emily laughed and said "Let's think about this Aaron but I really do love the idea of you fathering my baby. For right now let us just get closer and also give the team something to think about. I don't think we should tell them right away. What do you think?"

I shook my head. "If you don't want to tell them right now that is fine. We can mess with their minds for a while especially Morgan's. He pissed me off yesterday with the way he talked to you."

Emily laughed. "I understood what he was saying but he could have said it in a different way. Alright let's get to work. I love you Aaron."

I blushed and said "I love you too Emily. God it feels wonderful saying that to you."

Emily blushed and said "I know what you mean. I have had to bite my tongue more than once to keep myself from blurting out to you how I felt. Are you one hundred percent sure this is what you want Aaron?"

I nodded and said "I am one hundred and fifty percent sure Emily. I want you and I want us and I want to father a baby with you."

I held onto Emily's hand as we finished the ride in silence. Before we pulled into the parking lot Emily leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. As we stopped before turned I leaned over and kissed her on the head. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Emily is who I wanted and she is the only woman I want in my life and the only woman I love.


	8. Unexpected Events

A/N: Thank you to those who left reviews for the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday but it was my first chemo session and I wasn't feeling the best afterwards. This chapter may be short but it will pick up again in the next couple of chapters. This chapter takes place

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Unexpected Events

(HPOV)

Today we had the appointment at the Sperm Bank and I was able to ask questions. Dr. Burton answered all of my questions and then some. She also gave me some information to look over. Emily also asked questions and got the information that she needed. Emily made another appointment for later this week. After the appointment we decided to go back to my house as Jessica was keeping Jack for the night. She knew what I was thinking about doing and she was the only one. She didn't seem too surprised or upset about what I was thinking about doing. If anything she supported me and told me that Emily was perfect for me.

Once we got back to my house I started cooking something for us for supper. As I was cooking supper Emily took off her shoes before joining me in the kitchen. Emily tried to help but I just shook my head. After cooking we ate and then moved to the couch in the living room. I knew that we were going to talk but I wanted to make sure that I had time to process everything that Dr. Burton had said. Emily sat down on the couch and I sat down beside her and then put my arm around her shoulder. She looked over at me in surprise but then smiled and snuggled into my side and put her head on my shoulder. I bent my head down and kissed her head.

"So, Aaron what did you think about everything Dr. Burton said to you today? Are you sure that you want to do this for me?" Emily asked.

I lightly ran my fingers up and down her arm. "Emily I would do anything for you. I want to be the father of your baby. I just need to process the information that Dr. Burton gave me over night. Is that okay with you?"

Emily looked up at me and smiled. "That is fine Aaron. I know that she gave you a lot to think about and she also gave me a lot to think about. Maybe I should head home now."

I didn't want her to go so I shook my head. "Why don't we watch a movie together? I like spending time with you outside of the office."

Emily nodded and I got up and looked through my movies. I picked one out and popped it into the DVD player. After grabbing the remote I made my way back to the couch and sat back down. I pulled Emily back to my side and we settled in to watch the movie. Sometime during the movie Emily ended up on my lap after a part that made her jump. Before I could stop myself I started kissing her. She was surprised at first but soon started responding back. Our tongues battled for dominance but finally my tongue won.

I ran my hand up her leg and she moaned into my mouth. I had to break the kiss in order for us to breathe some so I started kissed down her neck. When I got to her pulse point I started sucking on her neck. She moaned and turned around in my lap to where she was straddling me. She grinded her hips down making me moan and lift my hips up.

"Emily I need you now but if you want me to stop you need to tell me now." I whispered huskily.

Emily shook her head and said breathlessly "Aaron I need you inside of me. I have wanted you for what seems like forever but has gotten more pronounced in the last year. There is no way in hell I'm stopping this."

I smiled at her and then swept her arms up and pulled her shirt off of her. I ran my hands down her back as I bent my head and suckled one of her nipples into my mouth. She moaned and put one of her hands in my hair pressing my head letting me know she liked what I was doing. I turned my attentions to her other nipple and did the same thing. Soon she was moaning my name and grinding her hips down onto me. I knew that if I didn't get in her soon there was no way I was going to make it.

I pushed her off of my lap onto the couch beside me and then got down in front of her. I unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and then pulled them down her legs. Once I had them off I went up to her panties which were blue and lacy. She lifted her hips and I slipped them down her also. I ran my finger along the slit of her making her moan.

"Aaron I need you now. We can take longer later but I need you inside me for the first time you make me cum. Please Aaron. Plus you're a little overdressed." Emily moaned.

I chuckled and stood up and stripped myself down. I sat back down beside Emily on the couch and motioned for her to straddle me. Emily straddles me and takes my dick in her hand stroking it a couple times and then positions it at her entrance and then starts pushing down. Soon I'm deep inside of her and we both moan at how good it feels.

Emily starts riding me nice and slow but soon starts riding me fast. As she pushes down I lift my hips up and thrust inside of her. Soon though we both realize that neither of us our satisfied so Emily rises back up off of my dick and then stands up. She turns around and leans over the couch. I stood up and got behind her and guided myself to entrance and then thrust in deep and hard.

"Oh yes! Aaron!" Emily cries out.

I grab her hips and start thrusting in deep and hard which each thrust. I reach around with one hand and place a finger on her clit as I thrust in even harder. I groan as her inner muscles squeeze my dick and I lose all control. I start thrusting in a fast and furious pace. I slam into her over and over again all the way and soon I feel my own orgasm coming on.

"Emily!" I shouted

"That's it Aaron cum in me!" Emily says as her inner muscles clench around my dick again.

I thrust in hard one more time and spill my seed deep inside of her. We both collapse down onto the couch but I'm sure to hold my weight off of her. Finally I pull out of her and take her hand and lead her to the bathroom in my bedroom where we both get in the shower. After washing each other down we go to my bed where we make love all over again. Finally as we are both laying exhausted we smile at one another.

As Emily falls asleep with her head on my chest I whisper "I love you Emily Prentiss."


	9. What A Day

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews to the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys liked it. This chapter may be short but it jumps six weeks ahead and Emily finds out some good news from two different sources.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

What a Day

(EPOV)

I went to my Doctor's yesterday because I have been sick all week and she did some test. She said that she would call me today with the results. This morning at eight I got a call from the adoption agency and I went in to meet with the lady running it.

"Agent Prentiss I understand what you're job entails but I have also gotten great recommendations from people who know you. I understand that if you were to get a child that you have a support system who would watch the child while you're away on cases. Is that correct?" Mrs. Brown said.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yes, if I'm away on a case my father has offered to watch over any child that I have and so has some friends."

Mrs. Brown nodded her head. "Would you be willing to adopt a week old baby? She is getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Her mother died during the delivery and the father wants to give the baby up for adoption."

I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping open. I knew that Aaron wouldn't mind but I still wanted to talk to him about it but I went ahead and nodded my head at Mrs. Brown.

"I would be very willing to adopt the baby girl. Would it be possible for me to go by tonight after I get off of work to see her?" I said.

Mrs. Brown nodded and said "I will have the father and one of my workers meet you at George Washington hospital. Would seven this evening be a good time for you?"

I nodded at her and stood up to shake her hand. "I will be at the hospital at seven. I may have someone with me."

Mrs. Brown smiled and walked me towards her office door. "That is fine dear and thank you for offering to do this."

I smiled and shook my head. "It's not a problem at all. I've always wanted to be a mom. Thank you for giving me a chance."

I walked out of the Adoption Agency with a smile on my face. I knew that I had to talk to Aaron and tell him the news. Not only would I be adopting a baby girl but that I was also six weeks pregnant. I wanted to wait until tonight to tell him about my pregnancy but now I knew that I couldn't. I quickly drove to work and got in the elevator and went up to the floor that the BAU was on. The smile was still on my face as I got out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen of the BAU!

Instead of going to her desk she walked up to Hotch's office and knocked on the door. He smiled at me when he looked up and saw me standing at his door.

"Come on in Prentiss." Hotch said.

I walked in and shut the door. After looking out into the bullpen and making sure that nobody was looking up into Hotch's office I walked over to him and sat down on his lap and gave him a kiss which he returned with a passion. After breaking the kiss I stood up and walked back around his desk and sat in one of the chairs.

"Not that I don't love your kisses Sweetheart but what was that for?" Aaron asked.

I chuckled and beamed a smile at him. "I'm sorry that I was late this morning but I got a phone call from Mrs. Brown at the adoption agency this morning and I went into see her."

Aaron smiled and nodded. "What did she have to say?"

I bit down on my bottom lip for a few seconds and then looked him in the eyes. "There is a one week old baby girl at George Washington hospital. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father wants to put her up for adoption. I told Mrs. Brown I would go to the hospital tonight. I know that we're trying to have a baby of our own which by the way I will tell you what the Doctor said here in a few minutes but I still want to adopt the baby girl Aaron."

I sat very still in the chair while Aaron continued to look in my eyes. I was afraid to move an inch. I couldn't read what he was thinking.

Aaron smiled and got up to come around his desk and sat on the edge of his desk in front of me as he took my hands in his. "So when do I get to meet our daughter then?"

I let out the breath I was holding and got out of the chair I was in and threw my arms around his neck. "You're not mad that I want to adopt her?"

Aaron shook his head and kissed my head. "Of course I'm not mad Sweetheart. Now what did your Doctor have to say yesterday?"

I looked up at him and blushed. "Well we don't need to go to the Sperm Bank. I'm six weeks pregnant!"

Aaron laughed and stood up pulling me into his arms while he let out a shout. "OH MY GOD!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!"

I laughed as I held on to him. Aaron continued to hold me up off of the ground even when his door was thrown open. Dave, Derek and Spencer all rushed into Aaron's office.

"What in the world you two?" Dave asked.

Aaron laughed as he finally set me back on the floor. "Emily is going tonight to meet her daughter. Also she just found out she is pregnant."

I blushed and looked up at Aaron from half closed eyes. I wasn't sure if I was ready for him to tell the team that we're together or not. I know that I'm not ashamed of being with him.

"So you really went to the Sperm Bank to get pregnant then Emily? I can't believe you did that. And now when you don't really need a baby of your own you're already pregnant. Are you keeping the baby that you're pregnant with or will you be getting rid of it since you have the chance of adopting a baby of your own?" Derek said while giving me a glare.

I shrank back after the words left Derek's mouth. I couldn't believe what he was suggesting I do. My face paled and I swayed on my feet. I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head and then I felt nothing at all as everything around me went black.

(HPOV)

I glared at Morgan as he finished saying what he did. I looked at Emily and saw that her face had gone pale and that she was swaying on her feet. I barely caught her as she fainted. I swung her the rest of the way into my arms and walked around the chairs and over to the couch to lay Emily down on it. Once I made sure she was on the couch comfortably I turned around and stepped towards Derek.

"Who are you to talk to her like that? Do you get pleasure in causing her to doubt herself? What would Garcia say if she found out what you just said to Prentiss? HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU TALK TO HER THAT WAY? WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?" I finished in a yell.

I looked at Reid and nodded my head back toward Emily. Reid smiled and nodded and went over to check on Emily who was starting to come around a little. Dave was smiling at Emily and then at me but as soon as he looked at Morgan he started to glare.

"I'm sorry man! I didn't mean to cause her to faint but really what in the world was she thinking going to a Sperm Bank!" Morgan said.

I glared at him and snarled "She didn't go to a sperm bank you stupid son of a bitch. I'm the father of her unborn baby and so fucking help me if you caused her or our child any problems I will kick your ass from here to hell and back. Do I make myself clear?"

Morgan's mouth dropped open and then he closed it and nodded. "Damn I really fucked up."

Dave leaned forward and growled. "I think you more than fucked up Morgan. You hurt the woman that you say is like a sister to you. How could you do that? You should have supported her Morgan regardless if this baby was conceived at a Sperm Bank or not."

Morgan hung his head because he knew that Dave was right. He looked back up as he saw me moving back towards the couch that Emily was finally opening up her eyes.

I knelt down beside the couch and kissed Emily on the head. "Are you feeling better now Sweetheart?"

Emily looked over at me and said "I'm fine honey but I'm going to hit Derek upside the head. I love that man like a brother but he needs to think before he opens up his mouth."

I chuckled and said "You can do that Sweetheart later. I love you Emily."

Emily smiled and said "I love you too Aaron."

I out right laughed when I saw Emily start to blush as she looked around my office and saw Morgan, Reid, and Dave all standing in my office still and then she glared at me. "Why didn't you warn me they were still in here Aaron?"

I shook my head and Dave said "Emily I knew how you felt about Aaron but I'm very happy to know that you two are expecting a little one on the way and that you will be adopting a baby also Emily."

I grinned at Emily and said "Do you think they would let me adopt her with you? I want to legally be known as her father."

Emily smiled and nodded. "I think that will be alright but we can ask Mrs. Brown later on tonight."

I smiled and kissed her again. Today was a great day so far and it was only going to get better.

A/N 2: Alright next chapter Emily and Aaron will get to meet the baby girl they will be adopting! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!


	10. Emily Meets Her New Daughter

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. This chapter will be short but I wanted you guys to see Emily meeting her new daughter for the first time.

Disclaimer: I do not own CM.

Emily Meets Her New Daughter

(EPOV)

Aaron and I were in the elevator heading up to the Nursery to meet our daughter. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I leaned my head back and looked up at Aaron and smiled at him. I couldn't believe how happy he was to help me do this. It made me even love him more.

"I love you Aaron. You know that right?" I said.

Aaron smiled and kissed my head. "I love you too Emily and yes I know that you love me. Are you ready to go and meet your daughter?"

I smiled back at him. "I'm ready to go and meet our daughter."

Just then the elevator stopped on the floor that we needed to get out on. The elevator doors opened and I saw Mrs. Brown standing with a man. I smiled at Mrs. Brown when she turned towards me.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown it's nice to see you again." I said.

Mrs. Brown smiled at me and said "I thought that I would be here for you tonight instead of having one of the others. And who is this young man?"

I smiled when Aaron put his hand out and said "I'm Aaron Hotchner. I'm Emily's fiancé."

I smiled when I heard him call himself that. Even though he hasn't even proposed yet he decided to tell Mrs. Brown that he was my fiancé.

Mrs. Brown smiled and said "Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Hotchner. Will you be adopting the baby girl also? And Emily this is Mr. Billings. He hasn't named the little girl yet so you will get to do that."

I took in a deep breath and then turned towards Mr. Billings. "Hello, Mr. Billings it's nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me adopt your daughter."

Mr. Billings smiled tightly at me. "No problem Emily. It's not that I don't love her but she is to much of a reminder of her mother. Also I'm going overseas to Iraq so I want to know that she is in a loving household. Would you mind if I wrote to you to see how she was doing? I can send the letters to Mrs. Brown and have her give them to you."

I shook my head at him and gave him a quick hug. "You're more than welcome to write anytime you want too. Also if you'd like when you think you can handle it you're more than welcome to come and see her. Even though she will be mine legally I will not stop you from seeing her. I really will love your daughter. Plus she will have an instant big brother."

Mr. Billings smiled and looked at Mrs. Brown. "Can we go ahead and sign the papers? I have to get back to base soon. We ship out in two hours."

Mrs. Browns nodded and pulled out the papers. After Mr. Billings signed I signed and Aaron signed. The little baby was officially Aaron's and mine.

"Be safe over there Mr. Billings. Don't forget you can write anytime you want and here is my number if you want to call." I said and wrote down my number for him.

Mr. Billings smiled and nodded at us as he walked off. Mrs. Brown motioned for us to follow her and as we walked Aaron wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and took in a deep breath as we got to the Nursery. Mrs. Brown walked in after the nurse motioned her in and walked straight over to the nurse who was standing by a basket with a baby that was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Nancy, this here is Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner. They just adopted the baby that Marie Billings had. Mr. Billings just signed the papers and I will push it through tomorrow." Mrs. Brown said.

Nancy smiled and looked at Aaron and me. "Would you like to hold your daughter? And do you by chance have a name picked out for her?"

I smiled and nodded my head. I looked over at Aaron who smiled when Nancy put our daughter in my arms. In Aaron's eyes I could see a lot of emotions. The most dominant was wonder, love, and happiness.

"What do you think we should name her Aaron?" I asked.

Aaron looked down at the little girl in my arms and said "What do you think about Emerald Marie Hotchner, Sweetheart?"

I smiled and said "I like that name. This way she is also named after the mother who died bringing her into this world."

I bent my head down and kissed her on the head and said "Yes, Emerald you'll be loved by a lot of people."

Aaron smiled and I looked up when I saw a flash. I smiled when I saw Mrs. Brown with a camera in her hands.

"I'm sorry Emily I just couldn't pass that picture up. You three make such a good family. I will call you tomorrow when the adoption is final. I will also meet you back here tomorrow afternoon so that you can take Emerald home with you." Mrs. Brown said.

I nodded and smiled and then went back to looking at the beautiful baby in my arms. She was so precious and I loved her already. I looked up at Aaron and saw that he also loved this tiny person in my arms already. We stayed for a while but finally left about ten. We went to Aaron's home and made love and then slept in one another's arms.

A/N 2: I know that the adoption process seems fast but Emily was going through a private adoption agency. I hope you all like this chapter.


	11. Taking Emerald Home

A/N: Thank you to all who left reviews for the last chapter. This chapter may be short but I wanted to write about Emily taking Emerald home.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Taking Emerald Home

(HPOV)

Emily and I were both excited as we got off of the elevator at the hospital. We would be taking our daughter home today. Emily didn't know it but the team was already at my house and setting up a Nursery. Emily and I spotted Mrs. Brown at the same time and I guided Emily's towards her.

"I'm glad to see you both have made it. Are you ready to take your daughter home?" Mrs. Brown said.

Emily smiled wide and nodded. "We're more than ready to take her home. Were you able to get the adoption pushed through?"

Mrs. Brown smiled. "Yes, I got the adoption papers pushed through first thing this morning. She is legally yours now."

I chuckled as Emily bounced lightly on her feet and I said "Thank you so much Mrs. Brown."

Mrs. Brown nodded and handed me the papers that we would need. Emily and I walked towards the Nursery and Mrs. Brown followed us. Once we got to the Nursery the Nurse smiled when she saw us and let us in. Emily headed straight over to Emerald and picked her up. The Nurse talked about feedings and diaper changes and all that while I listened and watched Emily put our new daughter in her new outfit.

Once Emerald was dressed I took her from Emily and kissed her on the head. "Are you ready to go home Princess? You have a brother to meet yet."

Emerald just kicked her little feet and waved her arms. I laughed as she did this and so did Emily. Thankfully after we left the hospital last night we went shopping so we had most of what we needed at my house. I held Emerald to my chest as we walked out of the Nursery and to the elevators and then into and out of the elevators.

"Are you happy Sweetheart?" I asked Emily.

Emily grinned and said "I couldn't be more happier Aaron. Not only do I have you, I have Jack, now we have a daughter and we are expecting another child. I love you Aaron."

I smiled over at Emily and said "I love you too Sweetheart. Let's get our daughter home so that she can meet our son."

Emily nodded and took Emerald out of my arms and I opened up the back car door and Emily strapped Emerald into her car seat. I helped Emily get into the passenger seat and I went around and got into the driver's seat. I smiled as I saw Emily looking back at Emerald making sure that she was alright. I did the same thing and when I saw that she was I started the car and drove off home.

When we got to my house I jumped out of the car and went around and helped Emily get Emerald out. Emily raised an eyebrow at me when she saw Dave's and Morgan's car here but I just shook my head. I wanted her to be surprised. I opened up the door and walked inside after I let Emily go in first. I smiled when I saw Garcia and JJ walking up to Emily and when they saw Emerald they cooed at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily asked.

Garcia chuckled and said "Well let's follow Boss Man and you will see what we're doing here. By the way Hotch Jessica is on the way with Jack."

I smiled and took Emerald out of Emily's arms and led the way upstairs. Once there I turned back towards Emily and nodded my head at the closed door letting her know I wanted her to open it. I watched her carefully as she opened the door to the Nursery. I laughed as Emily gasped and then squealed.

"Oh my God how did you do this Aaron?" Emily asked.

I laughed and said "You need to thank Dave, Morgan and Reid. They are the ones who finished up the room while we were getting our daughter. Are you happy with it?"

Emily smiled and took Emerald out of my arms and then handed her to JJ. I caught Emily in my arms as she threw her arms around my neck and then she kissed me. I kissed her back but broke the kiss when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up and laughed when I saw Dave standing next to Emily and I and he said "So are you two going to introduce us to your daughter or just stand there kissing?"

Emily laughed but slipped out of my arms and walked over to JJ and took Emerald out of her arms and turned to face the team. "Guys this little girl here is Emerald Marie Hotchner. Emerald meet your Uncles Dave, Derek and Spencer and meet your Aunts JJ and Penelope."

I watched as Dave took Emerald out of Emily's arms and held her close to his chest. Emily leaned back into me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. After Dave held Emerald for a while Morgan took her and then Spencer and then Penelope and then JJ again.

"So do you like the room?" I asked.

Emily nodded and said "It's perfect Aaron. I love you so much. I can't wait for Jack to meet his little sister."

I grinned and said "I love you too Sweetheart and I can't wait for him to meet her either. He should be home soon."

A/N 2: And there is this chapter. The Next chapter will be Jack meeting Emerald for the first time. I hope that you liked this chapter. Click the little green button at the bottom.


	12. Jack Meets Emerald

A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter will be short but it's sweet! Enjoy! Oh yeah and Jack is 7 in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do however own Emerald. Yay me!!!

Jack Meets Emerald

(JPOV)

My Aunt Jessica was taking me home so that I could meet my new sister. I was very excited about this. My dad and Emily have been together for a while now but I personally think they should have been together a long time ago. I know that Dad took it hard when my mom was killed but Miss Em'ly as I called her then helped us both through it. In my mind now I call Emily, Mom because that is how I came to see her.

I looked at Aunt Jessica and said "You're coming in to right?"

Aunt Jessica looked over at me with a smile. "Of course I am Sweetheart. I want to meet my new niece too."

I smiled over at Aunt Jessica. I still couldn't believe that I was getting a baby sister after all these years. I was starting to think that I would always be an older child. Aunt Jessica pulled to a stop in front of Dad's, mine, and Emily's house and we got out of the car. I quickly grabbed my book bag and took off running into the house. I could hear Aunt Jessica laughing as she walked behind me.

Once I was inside I dropped my bag by the door and ran into the living room and what I saw made me smile. "Daddy I'm home. Can I meet my baby sister now?"

My dad chuckled and said "Of course you can buddy. Emily will be right back with her. She needed a diaper change."

I looked up as I heard Emily laugh. "Here is your baby sister Jack."

I ran over to where Emily had stopped and she knelt down so I could see my baby sister. "She is so tiny. I will always protect her from the bad people."

Emily smiled at me and kissed my head. "I know you will honey. You will be the best big brother ever. Also Daddy and I have something else to tell you."

I bounced up and down as I looked from Daddy to Emily and Daddy said "Well son you will be getting another baby sister or brother in about seven months or so. Emily is pregnant buddy."

I yelled in delight and threw my arms around Emily and my new baby sister carefully making sure that I didn't squeeze Emerald to tight. "You mean I'm going to be a big brother twice? Am I getting another baby sister? I would really like a baby brother this time."

Emily laughed and said "Honey we don't know if we're having a girl or boy yet. As soon as we do you will be the first one to know. Deal?"

I kissed Emily on the cheek and made a quick decision. "Alright Mommy it's a deal."

Emily gasped and looked at me with wide eyes so I said "Is it alright if I call you Mommy, Emily? I have thought of you as my mommy for a long time now."

Emily smiled at me and pulled me into her free arm and kissed me on the head. "Sweetheart if you want to call me Mommy you can. But also make sure it's alright with your Daddy and your Aunt Jessica."

I nodded and looked at Daddy who had a grin on his face and he said "Buddy if you want to call Emily, Mommy and she doesn't mind then I don't care either."

I ran over to my dad and gave him a big hug and then looked at Aunt Jessica who was looking at me smiling. "Aunt Jessica do you mind if I call Emily, Mommy?"

Aunt Jessica walked over to Emily and gave her a hug and then looked at me. "No, Jack I don't mind at all. Now she really is a part of our family. She will be like a sister to me. And Emily and Aaron congrats on the new edition that you're expecting."

I whooped in joy making everyone laugh. "Can I hold my baby sister Mommy?"

Mommy smiled at me and said "Sit on the couch and then you can."

I ran over to the couch and sat down and Mommy came towards me and placed my baby sister in my arms. She showed me how to support Emerald's head and then she stepped back and leaned against Daddy who wrapped his arms around her. I smiled up at them and then looked down at my baby sister.

"Hi Emerald I'm your big brother Jack. I will protect you while you're younger and when you get older. Our mommy and daddy keep the bad guys from us and protect us. I will help them keep the bad men away from you. I love you Emerald." I said and bent my head and kissed her on her little head.

I laughed when Emerald started making little noises. I crinkled my nose trying to figure out what she was doing. When she let out a burp I laughed. I looked up and smiled at my mommy and daddy and then back down at my sister. I would always protect her and keep her safe. I loved her a lot already.


	13. When You Get Pregnant You do it Right

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… This chapter will be short and also Emerald is 5 and a half months.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

When You Get Pregnant You do it Right

(EPOV)

Today was the day that we would find out the sex of the baby. Thankfully I didn't have a whole lot of morning sickness during the first three months of my pregnancy. I'm now seventeen weeks pregnant and we're hoping that we would be able to find out the sex of the baby. I walked out of mine and Aaron's bedroom and towards Jack's room. I looked in and saw that he wasn't in there and I knew exactly where he would be.

I walked to the next room next to Jack's and looked in. Sure enough there was Jack sitting in the rocking chair with Emerald in his arms.

"How is she doing my little man?" I asked walking into the room.

Jack looked up at me and said "She is doing fine Mommy. I just wanted to hold her some. She is getting so big."

I laughed and said "Yes, she is. Are you ready to go with Daddy and me to see if you're having another sister or maybe a baby brother this time?"

Jack nodded and stood of carefully and handed Emerald to me. I smiled and kissed Emerald on the head before I bent down and kissed Jack on the head. These last months have been great. Jack started calling me Mommy and he was always willing to help with Emerald whenever he could.

Aaron walked in and said with a smile "I thought I would find all of you in here. Are we ready to go?"

Jack jumped up and down while I laughed and gave Aaron a nod. He walked over and kissed me on the lips and then kissed Emerald on the head and bent down to kiss Jack on the head. We truly was a family Aaron took Emerald from me while I grabbed her diaper bag and then we all headed out of the Nursery and then the house.

"Are you nervous about finding out what we're having Sweetheart?" Aaron asked as he was driving.

I shook my head and said "No, I'm not. I really don't care what we have as long as he or she is healthy."

Aaron nodded and took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and put it over mine and squeezed it. He made me love him more and more every day. Shortly we were pulling up to the Doctor's office. I signed in but didn't even get sat down because the Nurse came out and called my name. Jack picked up the diaper bag while Aaron carried Emerald back.

The Nurse weighed me and then took me into a room and checked my temp, blood pressure and pulse and said "Dr. Miller will be in with you shortly."

I nodded and sat up on the exam table while once Jack was seated Aaron handed him Emerald and came and stood by me. He had moved the chair for Jack closer to the exam table so that Jack would be able to see the Ultra Sound screen. A few minutes later Dr. Miller came in the room smiling.

"Hi Emily how have you been feeling?" Dr. Miller asked me.

I smiled at her and said "I've been feeling good except I'm tired constantly and even though I went out and bought maternity clothes I had to go out and buy more. My stomach seems to be huge for how many weeks I'm pregnant."

Dr. Miller looked over at me and she smiled. "Well let's take a look with the Ultrasound machine and see what's happening. After that if you have any questions you can ask."

I nodded at her and she pulled the machine closer. I was happy to see that she had the gel in a warmer so it wouldn't be cold. Aaron placed his hand on my shoulder and I moved one of my hands up to touch his and squeeze it.

"Alright Emily let's see if your son or daughter will coroporate with us and let us see what sex they are." Dr. Miller said as she put the gel on my stomach and then the Doppler.

I looked over and Jaw Jack staring at the screen in delight. I looked up at Aaron and gave him a huge smile and he smiled back at me before I turned my eyes back towards the screen. I saw Dr. Miller with a slight frown on her face and I started to get nervous. I squeezed Aaron's hand and he bent his head down and gave me a kiss.

"Well Emily I do believe I've found out why you're gaining weight quicker and getting a bigger stomach than you should at this stage of your pregnancy. You are having a multiple pregnancy." Dr. Miller said.

Aaron and I both gasped while Jack actually cheered a little and said "So I'm having more than one more baby brother or sister?"

Dr. Miller laughed and said "Well little one you are having two brothers and one sister. From what I can see everything appears to be normal."

Emily gasped wide eyed and said "Oh my God. Aaron we're going to have two of each."

Aaron chuckled and said "When you get pregnant Sweetheart you sure know how to get pregnant."

Emily laughed.

Jack cheered as he bent his head down to kiss his sister and he said "Emerald it will be up to you and me to keep an eye on our brothers and sister. But it will mostly be me because you're still too young."


	14. The Big Day in a Big Way

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and people adding this story to their favorites… This chapter is the last full chapter… The next one is the epilogue. In this chapter Emerald is and a half months old and Emily is 36 weeks pregnant. I'm going to do this chapter in a different way than the previous chapters… This way I don't have to bounce between POV's. Enjoy!!! This chapter will also be done to a song title prompt…

Disclaimer: I do not own CM.

Song Title Prompt: The Way You Love Me – Faith Hill

The Big Day in a Big Way

Emily was a little bit nervous about today. It was the day of her wedding. She was wearing a wedding dress with an empire waist. She had been on bed rest for the last six weeks but Dr. Miller agreed that she could walk down the aisle and even dance on dance at her wedding reception. She smiled as she thought about the life she had now. She had a 9 and a half month old daughter. She had an 8 year old son and she had three beautiful children that will be here any day now. It was the any day now that had her worried to the point where she invited Dr. Miller to her wedding.

"Emily stop fussing. You'll be just fine. Aaron is here and ready to get married and everything is perfect today. In about twenty minutes you will be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner." Jessica said.

Emily smiled and nodded as she looked around. Penelope, Jessica and JJ were all in the same dress except different colors. Pen was in a light pink strapless dress, Jessica was in a sky blue strapless dress and JJ was in a light purple strapless dress. She knew that today would go over just fine and be the way she wanted it to be. She put a hand on her stomach and smiled. In a short time she would have three more kids.

Emily was walking down the aisle by herself. Her father couldn't be here so she decided that she would walk down the aisle. She looked at the clock and smiled when she saw that it was time.

JJ looked over at Emily and said "Are you read Em? It's time to get started."

Emily smiled at JJ and said "Let's do this. I've been ready since I found out Aaron wanted to adopt Emerald with me. Speaking of my daughter where is she?"

Penelope laughed. "Uncle Derek has her. She will be up at the front with us Em so don't worry about it. Now let's go and get you married."

Emily chuckled and nodded. Pen was the first out the door followed by JJ and then Jessica. Jessica was Emily's maid of honor. She couldn't help but smile as the Pen went down the aisle followed by JJ and then Emily. As the wedding march started she felt a more severe pain than the ones she has been having throughout the day. She just hoped that if it was labor that it would hold off until she was married to Aaron. She started down the aisle with a big smile on her face.

Hotch watched as Emily made her way down the aisle. He grinned as he saw how beautiful and radiant she looked. He couldn't believe that she was finally going to be his in every way possible. She was going to be his lover, the mother of his children, his best friend and his wife. He held out his hand as she came up beside him. When she placed her hand in his he lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it before turning them both towards the pastor.

Emily bit her tongue to keep from crying out as another pain went through her stomach and back. As it was she gasped causing Aaron to look at her in concern.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" Hotch asked.

Emily smiled as she looked at Hotch and then the Pastor and said "I'm alright but I think I may be going into labor so we can hurry the ceremony on please? I'd like to be Mrs. Hotchner before I give birth."

Hotch gasped as he looked at Emily and the Pastor chuckled and said "Ladies and Gentlemen we are going to skip straight to the vow part of this ceremony because it seems as if the babies are impatient to get here and she is ready to go into labor."

Everyone at the wedding gasped and Dr. Miller jumped out of her seat and rushed to Emily's side.

"Emily are you sure you can make it through the ceremony?" Dr. Miller asked.

Emily nodded and said through clenched teeth as another pain racked her body "I'm going to make it through this ceremony. Now let's get on with it."

The Pastor nodded and said "Alright Emily if you'd like to say the vows you wrote for Aaron."

Emily nodded and looked at Aaron and said "I love the way you love me. I love being able to look at you and see the love you feel for me in your eyes. When I thought I would never get the baby I wanted I got you, our daughter Emerald, your son Jack who is also like my son and the three that I am carrying. You have fulfilled my life more than I thought it was ever possible. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I'll love you for everyday of my life."

Aaron smiled and looked at the Pastor who nodded his head at him and then looked back at Emily. "Emily you have brightened up my life since the time I have known you. These last few months have been among the happiest moments in my life. I love the way you love me. I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love your eyes, I love the way you are with our children. I love everything about you. I loved you yesterday, I love you more today, and I'll love you even more every day of my life."

Emily smiled at Hotch as she gasped and felt something rush down her legs. She looked down and saw that her water had broken. She looked at the Pastor who looked down and then back up at her.

"Alright I'm going to do this quick because Emily's water has just broken. Aaron if you will take the wing and place it on her finger and repeated after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Hotch slipped the ring over Emily's ring finger and said "With this ring I thee wed."

The Pastor nodded and looked at Emily. "Emily now if you will slip Aaron's ring over his finger and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed."

Emily slipped the ring on Aaron's finger and said with a smile "With this ring I thee wed."

The pastor smiled and looked out at everyone in the church. "With the power vested in me by the great state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife!"

As soon as the Pastor said that Emily let out a sharp cry of pain.

Dr. Miller looked at Emily and said "Alright you're married now let's get you to the hospital. I think your children are in a hurry to make an appearance."

Emily nodded and let out a surprised gasp when Hotch swung her up into his arms. Dr. Miller led the way to her car with Hotch following her and Reid right behind Hotch. JJ, Jessica, Pen, Derek, and Dave rushed to their own cars. Thankfully they made it to Dr. Miller's car and everyone got in and twelve minutes and six screams later they arrived at the hospital.

Dr. Miller rushed through getting Emily admitted and took her straight up to labor and delivery. Once there Dr. Miller had Emily change into a hospital gown. A couple minutes later she looked at Emily.

"You're ten centimeters dilated Emily. On the next contraction push." Dr. Miller said.

For the next hour and fifteen minutes Emily pushed. Each time she heard one of her babies' cry she smiled. By the time she was finished giving birth she was ready to collapse from exhaustion. She never wanted to have to go through this again no matter how rewarding it was.

Hotch looked down at Emily and said "Well Sweetheart our daughter was born first. What do you think of the name Isabel Marie Hotchner?"

Emily smiled and said "I like that name. What about Tristan Michael and Trevor Daniel for our sons?"

Hotch nodded and said "I like that. Shall I go and get our other son and daughter so that they can meet their new brothers and their new sister? The rest of the team will also want to come in and meet them."

Emily smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes after Hotch kissed her on the head and then walked out of the room. She was ecstatic over the fact that not only did she have two kids but now she just had three more. Her life was blessed and she couldn't believe how happy she was.

Hotch led everyone into the room as he carried Emerald in his arms. He laughed as his son made a beeline towards the bassinets beside Emily's hospital bed. His heart swelled with love as he watched his oldest son bend his head and kiss each baby on its head.

"My brothers and sister are adorable Daddy and Mommy. But why are they so small?" Jack said with a smile as he kissed Emily on her head.

Everyone in the room laughed and started talking at once. Hotch walked over to Emily and handed her Emerald.

"You did it Sweetheart. I love you so very much." Hotch said.

Emily smiled and shook her head. "No Aaron we did. I love you too. Now our family is truly complete."

Hotch lowered his head and kissed Emily tenderly on the lips as a smile spread across his face.


	15. Epilogue

A/N: This is going to be a short epilogue… I hope that you all enjoy it… And who knows in the future I may do a sequel to this story!!! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CM…

Epilogue

Today was the one year anniversary of Emily and Hotch and also their two youngest sons and their youngest daughter's birthday. They decided that they would make it a family occasion. Jack came running into the Nursery as Emily was picking Tristan up. Emily smiled at Jack as he picked Isabel up. She laughed as she saw her oldest daughter come toddling into the room. Emerald started walking when she was about 11 months old. She is not just over a year and a half and was already talking in complete sentences. It doesn't surprise anyone though because Spencer is the one teaching her things. We already knew that Emerald was going to grow up and be a smart kid.

Emily smiled at Hotch as he walked into the Nursery and picked up Trevor and said "So are we ready to go?"

Jack nodded and said "Mom packed up all the supplies we should need. I still can't believe we are taking them to a skating rink."

Emily laughed. "We thought it would be fun. Plus it isn't like there isn't enough of us to help them and make sure they are okay. After all your Uncle Dave rented the skating rink for just us so we know that nobody will run over them."

Jack laughed and said "Uncle Dave just wanted to do something expensive. Although I like the idea of going. If we don't get there soon we're going to be late to our own party."

Hotch laughed as he followed Emily out of the Nursery with Jack behind him holding Isabel in his arm on his side and holding Emerald's hand as she walked beside him. Once Emily and Hotch strapped all the kids in they got in the car and headed towards the skating rink. Emily looked over at Hotch with a smile. She couldn't believe that it had already been a year that they have been married and had their two sons and their daughter.

Once at the skating rink Jack jumped out of the car and unbuckled Emerald and Isabel. He lifted Emerald onto the ground and then picked Isabel up in his arms. When Isabel started wiggling Jack set her down but grabbed onto her hand. Tristan, Trevor and Isabel had all started walking at eleven months. Since they learned how to walk they mostly wanted to walk and not be carried.

Emily followed behind Jack, Emerald and Isabel with Tristan holding onto one of her hands and Hotch holding onto her other hand with Trevor holding onto Hotch's hand as they walked. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have a family like this. Every day was a blessing.

Once inside the skating rink Emily let go of Tristan's hand and laughed as he headed straight towards his Aunt Penelope. Hotch let go of Trevor's hand and chuckled when he headed straight to his Aunt JJ. Jack let go of both Emerald and Isabel's hand. Emerald headed towards Spencer, Isabel headed to her Uncle Dave and Jack headed towards Morgan.

Emily and Hotch both came to a stop and just watched their families. They looked at one another and smiled.

"I love you Emily Hotchner and this past year is one of the best years of my life." Hotch said.

Emily smiled and said "I love you Aaron Hotchner and this is the best year of my life."

Both Emily and Hotch just watched as their kids interacted with their Aunts and Uncles. They both laughed when they saw that the adults started tickling the kids and walked towards their family.


End file.
